1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a Multi-Functional Peripheral (MFP), and to a technique related thereto.
2. Background Art
Image forming apparatuses such as MFPs store therein various types of information such as user information and destination information.
Techniques for synchronizing such various types of information throughout a plurality of image forming apparatuses are disclosed (in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2011-120177 (Patent Document 1) and 2003-087539 (Patent Document 2)). Although it depends on the amount of data, the synchronization processing generally takes a relatively long time.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for performing synchronization processing using a file that requires a relatively short processing time among a plurality of files in different file formats. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for exporting only destination information that is usable by an apparatus on the import side so as to reduce the import time of the import-side apparatus.
With the techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 above, it is possible to reduce the import time, but the apparatus that imports data cannot execute any job until completion of the transmission of import data. Thus, a user who wants to use the apparatus that imports data has to wait until the completion of transmission of import data.
For example, in the case of using the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 (or Patent Document 2) described above, a situation is assumed in which during synchronization processing involving the transmission of import data from an old MFP to a new MFP, an authenticated print job is issued from another apparatus (e.g., a computer) to the new MFP. Here, the authenticated print job refers to a job that involves user authentication processing. In the authenticated print job, the user authentication processing is performed by comparing input information input by the user via the computer with the user information stored in the new MFP, and if the authentication has succeeded, printout processing is permitted and performed.
In the situation described above, the new MFP cannot execute any job (e.g., the authenticated print job) until the transmission of import data is complete. Thus, the user has to wait for the new MFP to start executing the job until the completion of the transmission of import data. In particular, with the authenticated print job, the user authentication processing cannot take place in a state before the completion of import processing and in which user information is not yet stored in the new MFP, and accordingly it is not possible to complete the authenticated print job. In other words, the authenticated print job cannot be completed even if it is forced to be executed before the completion of the transmission of import data.
A similar problem described above can also occur in various types of synchronization processing because synchronization processing is performed not only between old and new apparatuses, but also between apparatuses currently in use.